


Fireflies

by OldMyth



Series: Puppyshipping ficlets [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spirit Gate 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Jounouchi wanted to go to the Kugayama Firefly Festival that takes place in Tokyo.Prompt: GLOWING
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Puppyshipping ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863727
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	Fireflies

There weren't many things that Kaiba regretted in his life until his relationship with Jounouchi changed. Now, he regretted little details or the lack of time he had for him.

But for some reason, Jounouchi didn’t seem upset or worried about it. Not even when he excitedly had asked Kaiba to accompany him to an annual festival that took place the first weekend of June. It would be their first festival together… but Kaiba didn’t make it.

He thought Jounouchi would throw a tantrum, stop talking to him for a few days or maybe do something in spite of it, but that never happened.

Instead, he visited Kaiba's mansion one night and gently knocked on Seto’s study room, surprising him.

“What are you doing here?” His voice wasn’t cold, he was genuinely surprised.

“Do you have like… Twenty minutes?”

“Yeah.” 

Jounouchi gestured to him to follow and while Kaiba wasn’t one to do that, he stood up from his chair and obliged. 

They walked in silence until Jounouchi reached the door and walked out of the mansion, making Kaiba frown in confusion.

It was until they reached a part of his garden, away from the light, where Jounouchi sat down on a bench and smiled up at him. He patted the space next to him.

Still not understanding what was happening, Kaiba sat down and glanced at his boyfriend. From where he was, he could smell his faint scent and feel his body warmth. These were things that, secretly, Kaiba liked about him.

When Jounouchi leaned in, Kaiba didn’t think twice before he’d meet him midway, pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s. Jounouchi gasped, parting his lips slightly, just perfect for Kaiba to take the opportunity to explore his mouth.

It was until he felt a hand on his, gently asking to stop, that Kaiba realized he had probably gone too far.

“I only wanted to tell you to look around, but I got a nice kiss instead.” An embarrassed Jounouchi chuckled gently.

Kaiba didn’t regret the kiss, but still glanced around, noticing small glowing dots flying around. For some reason, he hadn’t seen it before.

“Since we couldn’t go to the festival together, I brought the festival to you.” Jounouchi grinned in the dark, happy to enjoy the fireflies with his boyfriend this time.

“Thank you, pup.” Kaiba smiled before kissing Jounouchi’s forehead, grateful for someone like him.


End file.
